1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method of performing a surgical procedure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for performing a minimally invasive surgical procedure utilizing a motor driven instrument.
2. Background of Related Art
In certain conventional surgical procedures, surgeons have direct access to the operative site. However, laparoscopic surgery, a type of minimally invasive surgery, has been developed, in which the surgical site is viewed through a laparoscope or endoscope and the instruments are introduced through a trocar cannula. The benefits of laparoscopic surgery include reduced hospital stay, speedier recovery, and less pain.
One of the instruments utilized in laparoscopic surgery, as well as other types of minimally invasive surgery, is the surgical stapler. Surgical stapling devices are employed by surgeons to sequentially or simultaneously apply one or more rows of fasteners, e.g., staples or two-part fasteners, to body tissue for the purpose of joining segments of body tissue together. Such devices generally consist of a pair of jaws or finger-like structures between which the body tissue to be joined is placed. When the stapling device is actuated, or “fired”, a firing member or members contact staple drive members in one of the jaws. The staple drive members push the surgical staples through the body tissue and into an anvil in an opposite jaw which crimps the staples closed. If tissue is to be removed or separated, a knife blade can be provided in the jaws of the device to cut the tissue between the lines of staples.
Certain surgical device manufacturers have developed surgical instruments that are not manually actuated by, for example, a pivotable, manually graspable handle part, but are driven by a motor either provided in a separate housing, or provided in the handle of the instrument. Certain electromechanical surgical devices include a handle assembly, which is reusable and connectable with a replaceable loading unit prior to use. Then, following the use of the instrument, the loading unit is disconnected from the handle assembly, in order to be disposed of. A system including reusable portions has the potential advantage of reducing the cost of the instrument, as a portion of the instrument is reused over time. In addition, the replaceable parts can be offered in multiple different configurations, which can include, for surgical staplers, staples lines of various lengths, staple sizes of various lengths, etc.
Many of these electromechanical surgical devices are relatively expensive to manufacture, purchase and/or operate. There is a desire by manufactures and end users to develop electromechanical surgical devices that are relatively inexpensive to manufacture, purchase and/or operate.
Accordingly, a need exists for electromechanical surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems that are relatively economical to develop and manufacture, to store and ship, as well as economical and convenient to purchase and use from the end user's perspective.
There is also a need to provide flexibility for the user of such instruments, so as to provide the user with various parts that can be replaced, and various configurations to choose from.